sudrian_talesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Daniel Moriarty
Sir Daniel Moriarty (Born August 29, 1956) is the leader of H.A.W.K. and a member of S.U.R.G.E. A well known figure in England, he has been known to be secretive and surrounded by numerous controversies, which range from the treatment of his workers, to the deaths of his siblings, to his rise to power, to his conflict with the North Western Railway's Sir Stephen Topham Hatt III. While Moriarty has never let these issues pull him down like weights, it has caused a good amount of criticism to go his way, which has come from A.R.G.U.S, the Anti-Rail League, and Sir Hatt himself. Biography Daniel Moriarty's father, Simon, was a factory worker who was never home, and his mother was very sickly. After Simon was fired, he left his wife, Marion, and moved to Leeds. Daniel was only 9. Daniel, along with his brothers Jordan and Simon, were known to get sick quite often. While Jordan and Simon eventually succumbed to the effects of their sicknesses later in their days, Daniel very much got over it by the time he was 11. He got great grades, joined the work force early, and became the economic driver of the Moriarty family. He graduated from the Wellsworth University of Business at the young age of 17. It was also around this time that his father, Simon, crawled back to the Moriarty Residence for money, as he lost his job during the 1973-74 Stock Market Crash. Marion tried distancing herself from Simon, but temptation built up and caused her to get into my physical fights with her former husband. Restraining orders didn't stop Simon from seeing Marion. During one of these fights, Simon got extremely mad, throwing her out of a window. Because of this, Simon was thrown into prison, but Daniel was permanently scarred, as his father, who he considered a role-model when he was younger, now was a crazed maniac and his mother was forced into a medical facility, where she stayed for the rest of her life until she committed suicide in 2005. Daniel decided he needed to escape from it all, so, at the age of 21, he and his brother Simon, now going by the name of Seymour, started working for the Sudrian Police Force, under the then-new police chief, Michael Hendrix. Seymour enjoyed the job very much, but Daniel felt that it was holding him back in some way. So, he decided to start working for a then up-and-coming company - H.A.W.K. Founded by Thomas Eagle, a wealthy entrepreneur as well as the owner of the prosperous Vesryn Railway, it was at the time a security company that was also interested in scientific advancement. He fit in perfectly, and naturally, through the years, he advanced up the chain of workers to become one of the key members of H.A.W.K. at the dawn of the 21st Century. Then, in 2000, everything changed. His father Simon died of old age in a prison in Northern Scotland, his brother Jordan suffered a fatal stroke (an aftershock of his childhood sickness), his mother Marion's PDS got worse, to the point where she was forced to live in a private room and Daniel was not able to visit her, and his boss Thomas died in a car accident on a drive to York. Moriarty, now the leader of H.A.W.K. and the member of a slowly-dying family, decided that he needed to do something about the poor youth of Sodor, as well as England as a whole. He quickly became friends with Sir Stephen Topham Hatt, the controller of the NWR, who also had a challenging upbringing, and together they founded S.U.R.G.E, which would not only help the poor and sick, but also try to make the Island a safer place to live. Monthly visits with railway inspectors were planned, security guards from H.A.W.K. were ordered to patrol stations on the NWR, and, most controversially, he decided to become the "Judge of Sodor," by putting cameras up all across Sodor to help victims of cruelty and crime. H.A.W.K. then decided to shift it's focus away from scientific security processes, and more to political security processes. H.A.W.K. was the first agency to release info and footage of Tockman and Scheffer's breakout of the Ballahoo Prison, the death of Sir Robert Norramby, and numerous other incidents. He was knighted at the age of 50 for his help to the island and the country as a whole. However, the joy and celebration was not to last. His youngest brother, Seymour suffered a cardiac arrest while driving his police car over the Els Bridge. This only happened six months after the suicide of Marion Moriarty, and crushed Moriarty to the core. Sir Stephen Hatt once said "After the death of Seymour, I lost touch with Sir Moriarty. He never really recovered from his loss; he never was himself after that loss. I kept on tricking myself into thinking that this would be over soon, but it never ended. And then he left me, and then there was no S.U.R.G.E, or at least not the S.U.R.G.E. I knew and came to love." Sir Daniel, however, thought that Stephen was not moving forward. He heavily criticized his usage of steam locomotives, not because he didn't see their purpose, but because he thought Stephen had an overabundance of them, and that he dismissed the usage of diesel and electric locomotive as being "against" his "principles." (It is worth mentioning that he already owned a few diesels, but many of these were gifts to him, not purchases he made himself.) However, this did not cause S.U.R.G.E. to be shut down, as he quickly hired many other large figures on Sodor to become affiliated with the company. There are now four official members of S.U.R.G.E: Moriarty, Sir Andrew Kaurl, Malus Foris and Peter T. Boomer, as well as one unofficial member, Richard Hatt. He has been forced to work with S.U.R.G.E. under the table, as he knows that if his father finds out about him collaborating with Moriarty, the whole island's economic system could go up in flames. Moriarty has also had a controversial relationship with the Sudrian press. Numerous stories of worker abuse have been shared during the past few years, as well as myths of him spying on Sudrians, him being the cause of the Vesryn Railway's dictator-like control, and even ones claiming that he is a cult leader, a murderer, a follower of Peter Sam, the creator of the Anti-Rail League, and the man behind the bombing of a Sudrian Historical Landmark. Most of these have been proven false, from numerous courts, Sir Daniel himself, and even his apolitical enemy Sir Stephen Hatt, who states that even a person as shady as Moriarty wouldn't do these crimes. Personality Most people who meet him say that their lives were better because they met him. Moriarty, always a modest man, often says the same about them. He is charming, suave, intellectual, and always informed, causing him to be looked upon by many famous Sudrians in a positive light, such as Doug Andrews and PT Boomer. However, there is a layer of darkness under his mask, one which is both antagonistic and shattered by personal tragedy. Sheen Splinter, a H.A.W.K. agent, has become one of Moriarty's closest friends, with Daniel often calling him "the son I never had but wished I did," and has given the public some information about how he sometimes has mood swings. Sheen once said that "Moriarty is like a volcano in the middle of the ocean. When he's mad, he bursts into flames, but when he's happy, he creates land to call his own, and I guess there's kind of a charm that comes with that." Appearances * '''Season 1: '''Marks of Distinction (post-credits scene; does not speak), Duncan Explodes for Christmas (Part 1; also post-credits scene), A Diesel Railway (Part 2; mentioned in Part 1), Black Lung (both parts) Trivia *He's a distant descendant of Professor James Moriarty, the famous mathematician, who also has been known for his connection to crime.